Le reflet des morts
by CrimsonAech
Summary: "Il… Il nous voit ?" demande Lily d'une toute petite voix et James peut sentir l'espoir qui perce à travers ses mots alors que Harry les regarde, bouche bée, dans le miroir du Riséd. Le même foutu espoir qui lui enserre la poitrine. Il presse une main sur son épaule alors que Lily tend le bras en une caresse invisible sur la joue de leur fils. Il est sûr de voir Harry frémir.


**Je reviens avec une idée que j'avais depuis, oh, assez longtemps mais je n'avais jamais pris le temps de l'écrire. J'ai fait la morte pendant trois jours, exilée avec mon ordinateur sans connexion internet pour seule compagnie et… voici le résultat. **

**En vous souhaitant, comme d'habitude, une très bonne lecture… **

* * *

La dernière chose dont James Potter se souvient, c'est qu'il était en train de mourir. Et puis, après, la douleur et le désespoir immonde de savoir Voldemort avec…

Putain, Lily !

Il se retourne brusquement, la respiration erratique. Où est-il, bordel ? Pourquoi il fait noir ? Des volutes de fumée se soulèvent paresseusement au sol alors qu'il tourne sur lui-même, paniqué. Deux portes en bronze noires se font face, une devant lui, une dans son dos. Elles sont énormes. James sent sa respiration s'emballer. Il faut qu'il sorte, Lily a besoin de lui, il faut…

_Fais ton choix…_

C'est comme un murmure qui résonne en lui, et pendant un instant, James a vraiment l'impression qu'il vient de la brume qui s'enroule autour de ses pieds, de ses jambes.

– Lâche-moi, murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. Il faut… Lily, Harry…

Sa voix se brise.

_Enfui-toi_, pense-t-il de toutes ses forces en essayant de se dégager de la brume qui l'enlace et l'empêche de bouger. _Met-toi à l'abri, sauve notre fils. Trouve Sirius, il pourra… _

_Que choisis-tu ?_

– Merde, hurle James en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Laisse-moi partir ! Mon fils et ma femme sont là-bas ! Il va les tuer ! Laisse-moi partir !

La brume semble s'arrêter de bouger pendant une seconde, avant d'emprisonner ses jambes de plus belle, de monter sur son torse. Il tombe à la renverse et sa tête cogne violemment contre le sol. Ses yeux s'écarquillent ; son corps se souvient parfaitement de cette sensation quand Voldemort l'a tué quelques instants plus tôt. Il suffoque.

– Je t'en supplie, pleure James à bout de force, je t'en supplie, je veux juste les voir. Je veux juste les voir, savoir s'ils vont bien, je t'en supplie…

La voix met un instant infinie à répondre. La brume a presque entièrement recouvert James comme un filet du diable. Du coin de l'œil, il parvient encore à distinguer les deux portes au-dessus de lui qui luisent doucement dans le noir.

_Tu refuses les deux choix… _

Le murmure n'est plus qu'un chuchotement à présent. Il résonne précautionneusement, comme s'il prenait son temps pour réfléchir à quelque chose d'éminemment compliqué.

_D'accord, jeune âme. Je vais accéder à ta requête. _

James sent son cœur gonfler d'espoir. Il veut articuler un « merci » de soulagement mais la brume recouvre sa bouche.

_Ne me remercie pas_, susurre la brume à son oreille. _Je ne t'offre pas une meilleure perspective. _

La dernière chose que James voit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience est une troisième porte en bois simple s'ouvrir sous lui et l'aspirer dans un océan de brume argentée.

* * *

– James !

Le jeune homme relève brusquement la tête. Il s'est évanoui. Le cri de Lily lui fait l'effet d'un électro choc.

– LILY !

Il hurle à s'en déchirer la gorge, tournant sur lui-même pour tenter de déterminer d'où vient la voix. La peur qui lui enserre la poitrine l'empêche de respirer. Devant lui, des volutes de fumée s'élèvent légèrement en une tornade paresseuse avant de retomber mollement au sol et de dévoiler la silhouette de la jeune femme. Les yeux de James s'écarquillent alors que son cœur rate un battement. L'instant d'après, il serre Lily dans ses bras de toutes ses forces en pleurant bruyamment.

– Il est en vie, murmure la jeune femme en s'accrochant désespéramment à lui et James inspire son parfum à s'en étouffer. Il n'a pas… Voldemort est…

Elle étouffe un sanglot.

– Il m'a tuée, mais il n'a pas réussi à… Harry… Notre fils est vivant, James. Il est en vie…

James hoche lentement la tête. Sa peur reflue lentement pour se loger au fond de son ventre.

– Je suis tellement désolé, murmure-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Le regard plein de larmes de Lily s'ancre dans ses yeux. Il ne l'a jamais trouvé aussi belle.

– Harry… Est-ce que…

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. La brume s'élèvent à nouveau du sol et se solidifie en une arche de pierres qui luit doucement dans la pénombre. La surface miroite un instant et l'image de leur fils pleurant bruyamment en tendant sa petite main vers le corps sans vie de Lily apparaît.

Lily étouffe un hoquet étranglé et James la serre contre elle de toutes ses forces. Il sait que cette image va le hanter à jamais.

– De l'aide… Il va… Les aurors vont venir, murmure-t-il à la jeune femme qui pose sa main contre la surface lisse de l'arche, en reflet à celle de son fils. Ça va aller…

En face d'eux, Harry se calme doucement. Il lève ses yeux verts et son regard transperce ses parents.

– Tu crois… Tu crois qu'il nous voit ? demande Lily d'une toute petite voix et James hoche lentement la tête, incertain.

Un cri déchiré leur parvient à travers l'arche et Harry se remet à pleurer. James ferme brusquement les yeux en voyant apparaître le visage blafard de son meilleur ami qui s'effondre à côté du corps de Lily.

– Non, non, _non _! gémit Sirius, plus blanc que jamais. Vous… Vous pouvez _pas_… !

Il éclate en sanglots rauque et cette fois, c'est Lily qui serre James dans ses bras alors qu'ils regardent, spectateurs impuissants, Sirius se briser de culpabilité et de chagrin devant eux.

– Arrête, arrête Sirius ! pleure James, la gorge chauffée à blanc. Pas ta faute, c'est pas ta faute…

Sirius soulève Harry de son lit en tremblant et le petit garçon s'accroche à lui en pleurant silencieusement.

– Je te demande pardon, Harry, murmure Sirius. Je vais les venger. Je te jure que je les vengerai…

La lueur assassine dans les yeux de son meilleur ami fait trembler James. Sirius et Harry disparaissent du champ de l'arche et Lily s'élance vers eux.

– Attendez ! _Suis-les_ !

L'image se floute un instant avant de montrer Hagrid prendre Harry dans ses bras malgré les protestations brisées de Sirius.

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillent lentement.

– Rend-lui mon fils. _Rend-lui mon fils, Hagrid_ ! DUMBLEDORE N'A AUCUN DROIT SUR LUI ! SIRIUS EST SON PARRAIN, REND-LUI HARRY ! hurle-t-elle, de rage, de peur et d'impuissance.

La dernière chose que leur montre l'arche avant de s'éteindre doucement est la silhouette de Sirius s'effondrer dans la rue devant la maison en ruine des Potter.

* * *

Le rire hystérique de Sirius au milieu des cadavres des moldus alors que Peter disparaît dans les égouts glace James qui sent Lily lui témoigner son soutien comme elle peut en le serrant dans ses bras. Peter… Bordel, ils ont été tellement aveugles ! Depuis quand… Depuis quand est-il devenu un _assassin _?

– Oh non…

L'exclamation horrifiée de Lily lui fait relever la tête, juste à temps pour voir les aurors plaquer Sirius au sol encore secoué par un éclat de rire brisé, sans opposer aucune résistance. James et Lily en revanche, comprennent immédiatement et l'horreur de la situation les submerge. James ferme les yeux de désespoir, priant de toutes ses forces pour que la brume qui oscille doucement sur le sol ne leur amène pas bientôt le fantôme de son meilleur ami.

* * *

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Ils sont tous les deux assis sur le sol froid. James a passé un bras autour des épaules de Lily. La fumée joue paresseusement autour d'eux, s'enroulant autour de leur pieds en une invitation silencieuse à s'endormir pour l'éternité.

– Je…

La voix de James tremble un instant.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà discuté avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête ? demande-t-il abruptement en fronçant les sourcils. De sa mort, je veux dire. La manière dont il est devenu un fantôme…

Lily hoche doucement la tête et James lui sourit douloureusement.

– Je pense que les deux portes, c'était ça. Le choix à faire. La mort ou le sursit.

– Et la troisième porte ?

James regarde Lily sans comprendre.

– Il y avait une troisième porte, explique la jeune femme. Pour moi, en tout cas. Toute petite, sans prétention par rapport aux deux autres.

– … C'est celle que tu as prise ?

Lily hoche la tête avant de s'appuyer contre le torse de James.

– Parce que j'étais persuadée que c'était celle qui me ramènerait à toi.

Malgré lui, James sent son cœur se réchauffer à l'annonce de la jeune femme. Il l'embrasse tendrement sur le front. Il ne se rappelle de rien d'autre que les deux portes en bronze qui le surplombaient pendant qu'il se débattait en vain dans la brume, mais il était dans un tel état de panique que ça ne l'étonne qu'à moitié.

– Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai _hurlé_ que je voulais te revoir, toi et Harry, murmure-t-il et il sent Lily bouger entre ses bras.

Elle se tourne vers lui et ancre son regard vert dans le sien. Elle est mortellement sérieuse quand elle annonce à haute voix l'intuition de James :

– On serait dans un espèce… d'état intermédiaire, tu crois ?

– Peut-être.

– Et l'arche nous permet de voir ce qu'on veut ?

James hausse les épaules. Alors, Lily se lève et l'arche se met à luire d'une douce lumière quand elle se positionne face à elle.

– Montre-moi Harry, demande la jeune femme, la voix tremblant légèrement.

La vision de Remus, prostré devant un lit où dort Harry d'un sommeil agité apparaît et malgré le teint grisâtre du lycanthrope, Lily le remercie silencieusement de prendre soin de son fils. Elle sent James l'enlacer par derrière et elle sourit. Un sentiment étrange de sérénité commence à l'envahir. Savoir Remus avec Harry la rassure passablement.

– Montre-moi Sirius, murmure-t-elle.

Un froid glaciale souffle brusquement de l'arche, chassant la fumée argentée qui ondule à ses pieds. Avec horreur, James et Lily découvrent un cortège d'aurors traînant entre eux un Sirius inconscient sur un chemin de rochers noirs tranchants. Au loin, une sinistre tour est battue par les vents et les vagues déchaînées. James laisse échapper un hoquet d'angoisse. Dans ses bras, Lily se met à trembler de tous ses membres, tout sentiment de sérénité envolé.

– BANDE DE LÂCHES ! hurle-t-elle à s'en éclater la voix. ESPÈCES D'IMMONDES CRAPULES ! C'EST LE PARRAIN DE NOTRE FILS ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! PAS LE DROIT, ENFOIRÉS ! LAISSEZ-LE ! _SIRIUS _!

– Lily, murmure James alors que des larmes ravagent ses joues. Tu ne peux rien faire. Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre. C'est… C'est fini…

Lily se dégage brutalement et prend le visage de James entre ses mains. Il pleure silencieusement, du même sanglot résigné qu'avait eu Harry quand Sirius l'avait récupéré. Elle colle son front au sien, sourit méchamment.

– Ils vont m'entendre. Je te _jure_ qu'ils vont m'entendre.

* * *

– Montre-nous Harry.

Lily ne sait plus vraiment combien de fois ils ont prononcé ces mots au cours des dix dernières années. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que la prochaine fois qu'elle verra sa sœur, elle se permettra de lui dire une chose ou deux sur ce qu'elle pense de la façon dont elle traite son fils. Et que si elle s'est toujours retenue de faire étalage de sa magie devant elle, cette fois-là, la conversation risque de prendre une toute autre tournure.

Sur le sol poussiéreux du vieux phare, Harry trace un gâteau du bout du doigt et James sourit tendrement. Minuit sonne.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Harry, murmurent les deux parents, en même temps que leur fils qui ne peut pas les entendre.

S'il avait levé les yeux, peut-être les aurait-il aperçus dans le reflet froid de la vitre du phare, mais la porte d'entrée explose dans un grand fracas et il court se cacher dans un renfoncement du mur. Hagrid apparaît dans toute son impressionnante maladresse et Lily grogne légèrement.

James lui presse doucement l'épaule.

– Calme-toi, chuchote-t-il tendrement et elle lui adresse un regard étonné.

Elle est surprise qu'il reste stoïque. Si Hagrid n'avait pas pris Harry à Sirius, personne n'aurait contesté son innocence, il aurait évité Azkaban et Harry aurait vécu avec lui. Leur fils aurait été choyé comme personne, elle en est persuadée.

Enfin, au moins Harry devrait recevoir sa lettre pour Poudlard maintenant.

Quand Hagrid fait pousser une queue de cochon à Dudley, Lily ne peut s'empêcher de sourire victorieusement alors que James pousse un petit sifflement appréciateur.

* * *

Le Poudlard Express est toujours aussi beau et impressionnant. L'euphorie sur le quai gonfle le cœur de Lily qui se rappelle, émue, ce monde dont elle faisait partie il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elle soupire et se serre contre James en observant son fils découvrir l'imposante locomotive rouge avec un sourire joyeux.

Elle aurait tellement voulu être avec lui. Et même si elle remercie Mme Weasley de l'avoir aidé à accéder à la voix 9 3/4, elle ne peut empêcher un petit sentiment de jalousie lui étreindre la poitrine.

James dépose un léger baiser sur son front et Lily se détend imperceptiblement. Ensemble, les deux parents observent leur fils s'asseoir dans un wagon, légèrement tendu à l'idée de son premier jour d'école, puis son soulagement quand Ron demande à le rejoindre.

– Tu es… Tu es Harry Potter ? murmure Ron, abasourdi et James se délecte de l'appellation.

Harry _Potter_. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment appelé leur fils ainsi. En tout cas, c'est la première fois qu'il entend son nom définir quelqu'un d'autre que Lily ou lui. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais le fait d'entendre son fils répondre un simple « oui » avec un fin sourire l'emplit de fierté.

Lily presse sa main dans la sienne, amusée et attendrie à la fois. Elle sait pertinemment que James, en bon enfant unique, a toujours eu peur de la solitude. Recevoir une telle preuve de ne pas être seul au monde doit être pour lui le plus beau des cadeaux. Elle veut l'embrasser gentiment, quand elle sent James se tendre brusquement. Elle fronce les sourcils. La lueur assassine dans ses yeux et la soif de sang qui émane de tout son être lui rappelle un peu trop l'expression de Sirius. Là, devant ses yeux, James lui fait peur.

Dans le train, Ron observe Croûtard avec une expression navrée sur le visage alors que Harry se retient visiblement de rire.

Lily sent son cœur se loger au fond de son estomac. Elle vacille sur ses jambes alors que James semble prêt à sauter sur l'arche à tout moment.

– Le sale enfoiré, murmure-t-il d'une voix glaciale, les yeux écarquillés. Le sale _enfoiré de merde_.

* * *

– Il… Il nous _voit _? demande Lily d'une toute petite voix et James peut sentir l'espoir qui perce à travers ses mots alors que Harry les regarde, bouche bée, dans le miroir du Riséd.

Le même qui lui enserre la poitrine.

Il presse une main sur son épaule alors que Lily tend le bras en une caresse invisible sur la joue de leur fils. Il est sûr de voir Harry frémir.

– On est tellement fier de toi, Harry, murmure-t-il, le cœur gonflé de la joie d'un père pouvant enfin prendre son fils dans ses bras. Tellement fier…

Il n'arrive pas à s'extasier sur leur ressemblance. Il se perd dans le vert d'eau de ses yeux, les mêmes que ceux de Lily.

* * *

– BORDEL DE… LILY ! LILY ! IL A RÉUSSI ! IL A RÉUSSI !

Lily lève la tête, groggy. Dormir sur le sol, enroulée dans la brume ne la dérange plus depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas comme si elle _ressentait_ la moindre chose. Seul le toucher et la chaleur de James lui parvient encore. Cyniquement, elle se demande combien de temps ils pourront rester ici. Elle ne se leurre pas sur leur situation. Il est impossible qu'ils puissent rester _là_ éternellement.

Quand Harry n'aura plus besoin d'eux, alors ils partiront, avait dit James et elle avait approuvé. La brume s'était enroulée autour d'eux en des liens argentés inextricables pendant un certain temps après ça.

La notion de temps leur échappe. Observer leur fils grandir leur permet d'appréhender le temps qui passe. Quand ils s'assoupissent, collés l'un à l'autre, ils peuvent se réveiller cinq minutes plus tard et se rendre compte que plusieurs mois se sont écoulés.

Lily s'approche en chancelant de James qui sautille comme un fou devant l'arche. Elle sourit, amusée, se demandant ce qui peut l'exciter autant que lorsque McGonagall avait faire rentrer Harry dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle pousse une exclamation de surprise en découvrant un énorme chien squelettique se hisser en tremblant de tous ses membres sur une berge noire et gluante.

James lui lance un sourire sauvage.

– Et maintenant, murmure-t-il méchamment, ça va chier dans les chaudrons.

* * *

– PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, SIRIUS ! ARRÊTE DE FAIRE TA DRAMAQUEEN ET DIS-LUI LA VÉRITÉ !

– JAMES, ARRÊTE DE HURLER, ÇA VA RIEN CHANGER !

– JE NE M'ARRÊTERAI PAS ! réplique James en cognant de toutes ses forces contre la surface de l'arche avant de se calmer instantanément en voyant Remus se ruer à l'intérieur de la cabane hurlante. Oh, attend voilà Rems…

– Bon sang, souffle Lily en se frottant nerveusement les yeux. Vous allez me rendre folle.

– … Tu as dis quelque chose ma chérie ? demande James en détournant le regard de l'arche une seconde et demi.

Lily relève la tête et fronce les sourcils.

– Oh, bordel. James, y a Sev…

Elle est quasiment sûre que le cri de rage que James pousse fait trembler les murs de la cabane hurlante.

* * *

Un froid glacial accueille Remus Lupin à sa descente du Poudlard Express malgré la chaleur du mois de juin. C'est à peine s'il adresse un regard aux détraqueurs confinés à trois mètres du haut plafond de la gare, flottant dans les airs comme des marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils.

Reflets déformés sur le rouge métallique de la locomotive, James et Lily échangent un sourire vainqueur et soulagé à la fois. Remus s'arrête brusquement et se tourne vers le Poudlard Express, un sourcil levé en une interrogation songeuse. Il finit par hausser les épaules avant de sourire doucement.

– Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre là où vous êtes tous les deux, mais merci pour tout… murmure-t-il avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif.

Quand il sort de la gare, un énorme chien noir – un sinistros – l'attend dans les ombres d'une ruelle.

* * *

Le fantôme de Cédric surgit de la baguette de Voldemort et James sent un poids s'enfoncer au fond de son ventre. Il serre Lily dans ses bras de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. À leurs pieds, la fumée est plus opaque et plus agitée que jamais.

– Ça va aller, murmure-t-il quand elle enveloppe brusquement Lily. Je serrai juste derrière toi.

La jeune femme hoche lentement la tête. Son cœur a arrêté de battre depuis longtemps, pourtant elle le sent cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Les sortilèges fusent autour d'eux, mélange irréel de rouge et de vert, parfois d'autres choses. Les cris et les coups sourds des corps qui tombent sur les dalles du Ministère font vibrer l'arche. Au milieu d'une bataille où ils ne peuvent pas prendre part, James et Lily cherchent désespérément Harry des yeux. La dernière fois qu'ils l'ont vu, il était en train d'aider le fils des Londubat à s'enfuir mais comme l'arche ne change pas de point de vue, ils savent pertinemment qu'il n'a pas quitté les lieux

L'angoisse lui plombant le ventre, Lily écrase les phalanges de James dans ses mains sans s'en rendre compte. Elle le sent trembler de tous ses membres, tout aussi terrifié qu'elle.

Le rire hystérique de Sirius résonne à travers toute la salle, faisant vibrer telle une onde la surface de l'arche.

– PUTAIN SIRIUS, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT, rugit James au bord de la panique, FAIS GAFFE À…

Le sortilège vert frappe Sirius en pleine poitrine. Le temps semble se distordre et James se précipite en avant en hurlant de douleur et de désespoir alors que Lily étouffe son cri dans ses mains. La surface de l'arche se trouble et le corps de Sirius bascule de leur côté, emportant James avec lui.

– Sirius ? coasse Lily en se précipitant sur lui.

Le jeune homme qui relève la tête l'air complètement perdu la ramène quinze ans en arrière. Sirius la fixe, hébété, les yeux écarquillés. Un cri d'angoisse lui échappe quand il se croit de retour à Azkaban, avec les fantômes de ses amis geignant dans sa cellule.

– Putain d'enfoiré de merde…

La voix de James le ramène à la réalité. Il baisse les yeux sur son meilleur ami encore étalé sur le sol. Il se relève brusquement.

– Vous… murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque. Vous êtes…

James se jette sur lui, le frappant de toutes ses forces.

– ESPÈCE DE CONNARD PRÉTENTIEUX ! hurle-t-il à s'en déchirer la voix. T'AS LAISSÉ BELLATRIX TE TUER, PAUVRE ANDOUILLE ! PARCE QUE TU RIAIS ! T'AVAIS RIEN DE MIEUX À FAIRE, COMME, PAS MOURIR PAR EXEMPLE ?!

Et Sirius explose de rire. Loin de ses rictus des deux dernières années. James le serre dans ses bras en pleurant alors que Lily les rejoint, tout aussi émue. L'arche miroite une dernière fois pour leur montrer Dumbledore s'interposant entre Harry et Voldemort.

– Je suis pas fou, murmure Sirius d'une voix tremblante en s'accrochant à James et Lily. Je suis pas de retour _là-bas_, hein ?

– T'es vraiment mort, mon pote, répond James doucement. Et t'es vraiment trop con.

* * *

Ils se réveillent de moins en moins souvent. Au début, Sirius qui a passé moins de temps qu'eux entre les portes de la mort est le seul à rester éveillé quand James et Lily se lovent l'un contre l'autre dans la brume. Dans ces moments-là, il s'accroupit à côté d'eux et ne les quitte pas des yeux pendant tout le temps de leur sommeil. Il a trop peur de les perdre à nouveau s'il détourne le regard ne serait-ce qu'une demi seconde. Pourtant, il finit lui aussi par enchaîner les états comateux et s'endort pour des périodes de plus en plus longues avec James et Lily.

Quand ils se réveillent, ils découvrent toujours la brume argentée enroulée autour d'eux comme les tentacules d'un filet du diable. Alors, ils savent qu'ils ne pourront pas rester ainsi encore longtemps.

Le jour où, pendant leur sixième année, Harry et Drago Malefoy se battent dans les toilettes de Poudlard, Sirius est le seul réveillé. Il murmure à James et Lily endormis tout ce qu'il n'arrive pas à dire à haute voix quand ils sont éveillés. Ce qu'il a vécu à Azkaban. Sa culpabilité, dévorante, qui ne le laisse pas en paix. Son évasion. Ses moments d'absence au Square Grimmaurd où il lui arrivait de regarder Harry sans savoir s'il parlait à son meilleur ami ou à son filleul.

La surface de l'arche miroite, lui faisant lever la tête. Il attrape par réflexe la main de James qui grogne doucement dans son sommeil en voyant les sortilèges fuser à travers la surface vitrée. Il découvre avec horreur Harry se battre contre le fils Malefoy avec une rage qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il est soulagé de voir débarquer Rogue alors que le Serpentard se vide de son sang sur le carrelage des toilettes.

Il hésite un instant en observant ses meilleurs amis dormir paisiblement à côté de lui et la brume qui s'entremêle doucement à eux.

Il ne leur dira rien.

* * *

– Ce connard prend son rôle un peu trop au sérieux, grommelle Sirius en observant le régime de terreur instauré par Rogue à Poudlard.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il fusille du regard le nouveau directeur. À ses côtés, James fait de son mieux pour ne rien montrer de sa haine, par respect pour Lily qui, si elle sent son cœur se serrer en pensant à son ami d'enfance et au sacrifice qu'il réalise, a décidé depuis longtemps qu'elle n'aurait plus de pitié. La guerre et la mort lui ont enlevé ce luxe.

Ils savent que la mort de Dumbledore a été minutieusement planifiée par les deux sorciers. Ils _savent_ que Rogue est un agent double et qu'il évolue sur le fil du rasoir. Mais quand ils voient avec horreur le cauchemar que vivent les élèves, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de maudire ce monde d'adultes qui laissent des enfants mener leur guerre à leur place.

Ils n'ont plus de nouvelles de Harry. L'arche n'arrive plus à le localiser depuis que Hermione entoure leur tente de sortilèges censés les dissimuler aux yeux du monde. Lily se répète en boucle que tant qu'ils ne le trouvent pas, ça signifie que leur fils est vivant.

Si elle maudit son impuissance, elle sait aussi mieux que personne que c'est parce qu'elle, James et Sirius sont ici que Harry a pu survivre.

Observer devient de plus en plus difficile. Les derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix sont quasiment introuvables, de la même manière que Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ça et le fait que les rares moments où ils ne sont pas dans un état comateux sont de plus en plus espacés.

Ils n'arrivent plus à localiser Remus et Tonks. Observer Poudlard est le dernier moyen qu'il leur reste pour savoir un peu ce qu'il se passe.

Un jour, Lily et James sont réveillés brutalement par Sirius.

– Debout, murmure-t-il le visage blême. J'ai trouvé Harry.

Cette simple phrase suffit à les faire bondir sur leurs pieds. Ce qu'ils découvrent à travers la surface lisse de l'arche leur coupe le souffle. Hermione est en train de se faire torturer par Bellatrix. Sirius tremble de tous ses membres en voyant le regard fou de sa cousine. Il avait le même. Exactement le même regard quand il s'est évadé d'Azkaban. Il l'a souvent revu dans le miroir les années qui ont suivi, quand il se réveillait en sursaut la nuit d'un énième cauchemar.

James l'attrape par la main et le serre brutalement contre lui, avec Lily, en tremblant. Ils restent ainsi pendant ce qu'il leur semble une éternité. Puis, Queudver se fait trahir par sa propre main qui l'étrangle impitoyablement et James, Lily et Sirius l'observent mourir sous les yeux ébahis de Harry et Ron.

Malgré le pathétisme de sa mort, aucun des trois n'arrivent vraiment à ressentir de la pitié.

Quand la brume gonfle sous leurs pieds pour remonter le long de leur corps, ils ne sont qu'à moitié surpris. Ils se laissent emporter sans résister.

Ils apparaissent au milieu des deux immenses portes noirs devant un Peter Pettigrew qui tourne un regard paniqué dans tous les sens.

– Salut, Peter, lance Sirius d'une voix sarcastique.

Peter se retourne d'un geste sec vers eux. Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il panique en découvrant ses anciens amis qui le regardent avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Un hoquet lui échappe et il se met à trembler de tous ses membres. James penche la tête sur le côté.

– Je me demandais ce que ça me ferait de me retrouver devant toi, murmure-t-il d'une voix calme. Je découvre avec soulagement que je ne ressens ni pitié ni… haine.

Il hoche la tête, le visage fermé. À ses côtés, Sirius et Lily serrent chacun une de ses mains. Il adresse un dernier regard à l'ancien maraudeur qui n'ose pas bouger, l'air complètement apeuré, avant de tourner les talons. Une conversation lui revient soudainement en mémoire et il se retourne lentement.

– … On s'est toujours demandé si nos animagi révélaient notre vraie nature, lâche-t-il en lançant un regard en coin méprisant à Queudver, recroquevillé par terre. Dans ton cas, c'est un fait. Adieu, Peter. Choisis bien.

* * *

Ils apprennent la mort de Remus quand ce dernier apparaît dans un nuage de fumée argentée derrière eux alors qu'ils ont tous les trois les yeux rivés sur Harry qui évolue à travers les combats avec un courage à toute épreuve.

– Par Merlin, c'est pas vrai…

La voix du lycanthrope les fait sursauter violemment. Ils se retournent tous les trois dans un bel ensemble sous les yeux ébahis de Remus, qui regarde sans y croire ses trois amis se décomposer brusquement.

– Merde, murmure James. Pas toi aussi, Rems…

Le jeune homme hausse les épaules, un fin sourire naissant sur son visage. Pour la première fois, James, Lily et Sirius ne lui détectent aucune trace de fatigue ou de douleur dans ses yeux ambrés.

– Je suis content de vous revoir… Sirius, tu as bien meilleure mine…

Sirius laisse échapper un rire désabusé alors que Remus s'approche d'eux lentement, précautionneusement. C'est Lily qui verbalise à haute voix leur pensée à tous.

– Remus… Remus… Tu avais un fils… Bon sang… souffle-t-elle d'une voix mêlée de larmes en étreignant le lycanthrope de toutes ses forces.

Elle sent Remus trembler dans ses bras. Son sourire vacille sur ses lèvres quand il affronte leur regard courageusement.

– Je sais, Lily, murmure-t-il en pleurant silencieusement. Putain, je sais.

* * *

– Je suis sur le point de mourir.

Harry chuchote cette simple vérité, les lèvres collées à la surface froide du vif d'or. Il lui faut toute sa volonté pour s'obliger à inspirer et expirer lentement et ignorer sa conscience qui lui _hurle_ de s'enfuir. Tout son corps rejette le sacrifice qu'il s'apprête à accomplir, de toutes ses forces.

La brume qui flotte au sol en s'emmêlant aux racines des arbres de la forêt interdite ondule mollement à ses pieds. Il fronce les sourcils en entendant des chuchotements imperceptibles en temps normal ; les mêmes que ceux de l'arche au Ministère. La brume s'élève tout autour de lui, avant de retomber en cascade argentée. Il étouffe un hoquet étranglé.

Son père. Sa mère. Sirius. Remus.

Ils sont jeunes, une vingtaine d'années peut-être, pas plus. Les sourires qui éclairent leur visage sont rayonnants de fierté et Harry sent ses battements de cœur affolés se calmer doucement.

– Vous êtes… murmure-t-il en s'humectant les lèvres.

– Toujours avec toi, répond James avec un large sourire. Depuis tout ce temps.

– On est fier de toi, mon chéri, souffle Lily en tendant une main vers Harry qui ferme les yeux en sentant la caresse fantomatique de sa mère sur sa joue. Tellement fier, si tu savais…

– C'est bientôt fini, assure Remus d'une voix douce et Harry ne peut empêcher son cœur de se serrer en pensant que Teddy Lupin va grandir dans la même solitude que lui.

– Et il a peur, remarque Sirius avec un léger sourire railleur. Il va vouloir aller vite.

Harry ferme les yeux un instant en inspirant profondément. Il n'est pas seul. Il n'est pas seul, ça va aller… Il relève lentement la tête vers son parrain.

– Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça fait mal ? demande-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Sirius lui adresse un clin d'œil.

– C'est plus facile que de s'endormir.

Étonnamment, la désinvolture de son parrain l'apaise autant que la gentillesse des trois autres. Il tourne la tête vers sa mère, ancre son regard vert dans le sien.

– Reste près de moi, chuchote-t-il en sentant son cœur s'affoler à nouveau.

– Toujours, répond Lily dans un souffle.

* * *

L'éclair vert jaillit à travers la clairière, illuminant toute la forêt sur plusieurs mètres à la ronde. Au moment où le sort touche Harry, James est sûr de voir les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquiller brusquement. Il est sûr qu'à ce moment-là, il les voit, Lily, Sirius, Remus et lui, silhouettes fantomatiques aux côtés de Harry. Une certitude enfle dans son ventre. Son fils survivra, il en est persuadé. Il adresse un dernier sourire moqueur à Voldemort qui accuse le coup, avant de s'évaporer dans les airs.

L'instant d'après, il se retrouve au milieu des deux immenses portes en bronze. La brume argentée tourbillonne paresseusement sur le sol. Un étrange sentiment de sérénité l'envahit. Il lève son regard vers la porte en face de lui, qui luit d'une faible lueur. Avec un large sourire sur les lèvres, il avance vers elle sans hésiter.

Ses dernières paroles résonnent encore dans l'obscurité bien après qu'il ait disparu.

– Au revoir, Harry. On se reverra. Mais pas maintenant. Pas maintenant.

* * *

**Et ainsi prend fin cet OS qui, il faut bien que je l'avoue, a été un peu épuisant à écrire. Prendre le point de vue de James et Lily observant en spectateurs impuissants les horreurs par lesquelles passe leur fils, sans pouvoir **_**rien**_** y faire a été plus éprouvant que je ne le pensais. Je pense que c'est pour cette raison que Sirius décide de ne pas leur dire que Harry a failli tuer Malefoy avec leurs conneries dans les toilettes (ouch le double sens). **

**Pour autant, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié le lire. J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire la petite revanche personnelle de James face à Voldemort, en lui adressant une dernière bravade toute marauderesque. Voldemort a peur de la mort, je le vois trèèès bien paniquer en découvrant le fantôme du sorcier qu'il a tué revenir le hanter au moment où il s'apprête à tuer son fils. J'aime à imaginer qu'à ce moment-là, Voldemort **_**comprend**_** qu'il a perdu. **

**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt, peut-être,**

**Aech.**

***Prend son ordi, sa couette et des cookies et retourne s'enterrer dans un bunker jusqu'à la fin des temps***


End file.
